buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 649
''To one scientist, the world is most likely to end due to asteroid impact or a black hole, but either way, we'll be reading books when it happens. Also today, could Automatttic kill Twitter? Qtrax still hasn't launched and is still infuriating artists, and a Norwegian TV show goes on Bittorrent ... on purpose. '' Stories Covered *EBay Saves Billions For Bidders http://www.informationweek.com/news/showArticle.jhtml?articleID=205920472&subSection=All+Stories *Twitter - Public Timeline = Prologue http://mashable.com/2008/01/28/twitter-public-timeline-prologue/ *Rumors: iPhone Application Key reportedly leaked http://www.tuaw.com/2008/01/28/rumors-iphone-application-key-reportedly-leaked/ *Books 'most popular online buy' http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/7213686.stm] *Diggnation to Be Shown on Virgin America Flights http://www.techcrunch.com/2008/01/28/diggnation-to-be-shown-on-virgin-america-flights/ *Norwegian broadcaster puts popular show online as no-DRM torrent http://www.boingboing.net/2008/01/29/norwegian-broadcaste.html *Hackers Rig Google to Deliver Malware http://news.yahoo.com/s/pcworld/141796;_ylt=AsF3kCrzJXZ.VM3ydqRRXqgjtBAF *Snopes Pushing Zango Adware http://it.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/01/29/0047236&from=rss Continuing QTrax Coverage *Qtrax: no music yet http://blogs.cnet.com/8301-13526_1-9859840-27.html?part=rss&subj=news&tag=2547-1_3-0-20 *After labels, Qtrax must satisfy Prince, Van Morrison http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9860263-7.html?tag=nefd.top *Examining the Ethical Implications of Robots in War http://hardware.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08/01/28/1638253&from=rss Voicemail *Chris Nashville: Go grammar people! *Myrna: Proper pronunciation of Paulo Coelho *Anonymous: Hair cutt Hott Email Quicken Just listening to episode 648, when Molly was talking about Quicken not working. I thought it was a well known fact that Quicken disables support for software once it is 3 years old. There is no other reason for this than Quicken wanting you to buy their software over and over again. I bought Quicken 2007 before I knew this, and now I regret it. Fear not, I will never buy a quicken product again. I really don't like the fact that they disable support just to sell more copies. It might be different if they put new features into the new versions that are actually good, but as Molly said, the new versions just don't offer anything meaningful over the previous versions. As it stands, that's how they sell more copies. -- Tyler Pop mail Yahoo in Mexico Hi just to let you know that Yahoo Mail Mexico has free POP mail service, no charge at all, Jason should check in his account options. On other topic, in Mexico we have a mayor mobile phone player Telcel with 80% of the market, and they had all the cool phones, so it doesn't matter if is blocked or not, in the iPhone, officialy there is no launch of that here, but there are stores already selling it unblocked to work with Telcel and Movistar (GSM providers), one of the stores is the iPodManía store in all the country. (the closest thing an apple store in Mexico) Love the show. Jorge Arturo Amazon wants me to have babies Hey buzz crew, So i wake up today and check my email only to see that someone has purchased a product from my baby registry. Thing is im not having a baby. This came as a HUGE suprise to both my wife and I. We got married in september and i'm led to believe that the amazon.com A.I NEEDS us to have this baby. Could it be that my baby will be the architect of the robotic uprising? What are your thoughts? -Absalon from Chicago iPhone Jailbreak Hey Tom, Molly and Jason, Just wanted to let you guys know that yesterday AriX and I released iJailBreakMobile 1.0, which allows iPhones and iPod Touches on jailbroken 1.1.1 and 1.1.2 installations to upgrade to and jailbreak 1.1.3 without the use of the computer - it's all done over the Internet and on the device through Installer.app. The process is relatively simple and essentially all you have to do is add a new source to Installer.app (ijailbreak.com/repo.plist) and choose which firmware you're upgrading from in the new iJailBreakMobile category. (I've written out more detailed instructions at iJailBreak.com) Although this does delete 3rd party applications installed on your 1.1.1 or 1.1.2, it doesn't delete the settings so if/when you re-install them, all preferences or high-scores or whatever will show up. Also, this doesn't mess with any iPhone activation or unlocks - the phone will work "right out of the box." Just wanted to let you guys know that you don't just have to have a Mac (or even a Windows PC) to get 3rd party apps on your iPod Touch or iPhone! Thanks, Ben from Philadelphia We're through Molly! Hi Buzz, I am a huge fan of your show, but I'm afraid I may not be able to be a loyal listener much longer. After Molly stated in episode 648 that sources offering free MP3s is not to be trusted, but doesnt music.download.com to this very thing? And after seeing Molly's latest buzz report linking her to the CIA, I'm beginning to wonder how much I can trust her. Love the show, keep up the good work. Best, Matt This is how the world ends This is an interesting talk given at the TED conference in 2002 about the 10 most likely ways the world will come to and end. #9 is aliens. All I'm sayin'. http://www.ted.com/index.php/talks/view/id/167 Ethan Minneapolis iPhones around the world Hey BOL, this is Hamza from UAE I was just listening to episode 648 and just wanted to tell you that over here too you can get an iPhone from almost anywhere. Even Virgin maegastores has them "under the counter" (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge) but for a whopping price of $1,089. Love the show. iPhones in Japan I have to correct you on your assumption that there are unlocked iPhones everywhere in Japan. I suppose this is in part due to the fact that it's virtually impossible to get only a SIM card here. A phone is pretty much tied to a plan here and vice versa. And even though you can watch TV on a lot phones, they're all the same kind of uninspired clam-shell clone. If and when the iPhone finally does come out over here, it may well turn the market on its head like it did in the US. You were correct about Hong Kong though. Chrs, Dav the freshly married guy iPhones in Colombia Regarding the subject on iPhones from Friday (episode 647). You were wondering how many iPhones were in Canada, Australia and all the other places where iPhone hasn't launched yet. Did you think about Colombia? Well, in my country I have seen many people calling on their iPhones. In fact, in our criolla version of ebay, deremate.com you can find locked and unlocked iPhones (at INSANE prices). So maybe there are more places to look for the missing iPods in the Apple numbers. Thank you for changing my commute from boring to interesting and informative. -- Regards, Bernardo the Reservoir Engineer Show Notes RSS Hey, you guys said you can get the show notes in an rss feed, how would I go about doing this? Cause im not gonna lie, I dont really check it in my Gmail, but i might in Google Reader (when im listening to the show). Thanks!